Kingdom Hearts The True Master
by Kaylee Hiwatari
Summary: This is a story about Sora and this 2nd adventure around the worlds. With new friends, even a somewhat female figure of him. Enjoy! Chap. 4 is up.
1. On the Way to Traverse Town

Sora ran outside of the castle with his keyblade in his hands.   
  
"I really need to get away from here, fast!!" He thought.  
  
He briskly stopped to fight off the heartless. He was too caught up with getting away from Hollow Bastion instead of fighting them away from the castle. He ran past the heartless, slashing them outta his way. As he finally reached the Rising Falls, the heartless were fast to catch up to Sora. He saw a gummi ship that was about ready to blast off. He decided to jump in the cockpit to fly off to a different world.  
  
He landed in Traverse Town, at the 1st District. He walked around the town square, deserted.  
  
"Why is it so deserted??? I wonder what happened while I was gone?" he thought to himself. He continued walking, even the Accessory Shop and the Item Shop was empty. He kept walking around, not only were the two main shops were empty, but even the moogles were gone! Sora checked into the 2nd District.  
  
"Maybe I'll find Leon, or Yuffie, or maybe even Aerith!" he thought to himself again. He felt more anxious to find somebody in town in each step he took. Although he did meet somebody, the heartless.  
  
He pulled out his keyblade and slashed it at the neoshadows. As he kept doing his best to get them out, they kept on coming & coming & coming. Finally, he heard someone calling to him,  
  
"Right here! Follow me!!" said the voice. Sora didn't hesitate to follow where the voice lead to, after all, he had to get away! The voice sounded as if it was a girl calling out to him, but that didn't exactly matter to him this time. He ran into the alleyway, until the heartless beat him into playing tag. He took out his keyblade. But just as he was about to swipe them away, something else took out the shadows. It was the girl who led Sora to the alleyway.  
  
"C'mon! We don't have much time right now!" she said, running, running to the   
  
Dalmatian's house. 


	2. Keyblade Master Kaylie

Just after the girl shut the door locked, she & Sora plopped down on a chair. Sora felt a bit odd around the girl, but he knew she was safe. After all, she saved him. He was very interested in her hair, brown with red & blonde & a lighter brown colored streaks. She was colorful. A purple-sleeved green shirt with a blue & pink skort. Sora wasn't the only one who wore a bunch of chains; she had on a three-chained belt with star-studs with a matching necklace.  
  
The girl looked directly at Sora, then she shot her eyes at his keyblade.  
  
"So... you're the keyblade master?" she asked.  
  
"Yup, the one & only!" Sora replied with a grin.  
  
"Really? So then, that means I'm not alone!" replied the girl.  
  
Sora widened his eyes, "Wha-what-do you mean by 'you're not alone?' " He questioned, anxious for an answer.  
  
"Well, I'm the wielder of the keyblade too!" she said, throwing it up behind her shoulder. It looked similar to Sora's first keyblade, the Kingdom Key; except that the crown engraving on the blade was part of a star, and the key chain was white instead.  
  
"By the way Sora, the name's Kaylie, Kaylie with a K." she said.  
  
"Now how did she know my name?" he thought.   
  
"Hey, how did you-" he asked.   
  
"--So, how long have you been the keyblade master anyways?" she interrupted.  
  
"Since I was around 14." He replied. He decided to forget about what he was going to ask her.  
  
"I've had this keyblade since I was 14 also. I'm 15 now." Kaylie added.  
  
Just as their conversation leaded to answers, they both found out they've both been on Destiny Islands before the heartless took it out!  
  
"So-- does all this mean, you've been to Destiny Islands before???" questioned Sora.  
  
"Actually, yeah. That place was my home world until all of this happened. When the island was getting disinagrated, I received the keyblade. And so I used it to fight off the heartless." Kaylie stated. She got up & petted the puppies. She walked towards the window, looking out. She looked as if she lost someone really special to her.  
  
"But it seems like the more I fight, the more I lose my grip on my memory of my home, my family, & especially my friends. Ashleigh & Ira always had ways to cheer me up when I'm feelin' down. Now that I haven't seen them in a while, I sorta always feel down. And I have no clue where they are." Kaylie stated. She sighed & looked down at the floor.  
  
"But I have this really, really great feeling in my heart that they're around here somewhere, close by me. I just haven't looked farther enough. And I--!" she was interrupted by a banging on the doors.  
  
"Uh-I don't think we have time to talk right now, we have to get moving!" exclaimed Sora, as he took out his blade. Kaylie took out hers as well & they both jammed out of the house. 


	3. Battle at the 3rd District

They ran out to the 3rd District to fight off more heartless. After they swiped them away, the town was calm again.  
  
"I think we're done for now." Said Kaylie.  
  
"I don't think so, maybe we should wait for a second or something I guess." Added Sora.   
  
They waited, & waited, & waited, until they got tired of waiting. Kaylie and Sora slouched down on the ground with their legs spread apart & their back slightly leaning backwards and her hands far from their sides. They still had their keyblades in their hands.   
  
Suddenly, they felt a rumbling beneath the ground. Sora & Kaylie quickly got up and started walking backwards to the walls, watching the ground crack. In the middle of the square, a heartless landed from the sky. Not only was it a heartless, but also it was Guard Armor. But it then, changed into Opposite Armor and started moving towards the keyblade masters.  
  
"Let's beat this thing, Sora!" exclaimed Kaylie, getting into her offense position.  
  
Sora did the same, "Yeah, now... get your strength!" he declared.  
  
They charged at the heartless, but before any of them were going to make a move, the Opposite Armor changed into a different kind of Armor. It turned into a black shade of armor and it received more parts, even a huge black, spiked club as a weapon.  
  
"Whoa! What happened!?" exclaimed Sora, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.  
  
"I don't know, but one thing's for sure, we'll beat this thing, right?" stated Kaylie.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go!!!" affirmed Sora.  
  
They charged at the Armor at the same time in different directions. Kaylie and Sora kept blowing and swiping and did many moves, but they were all defective against the heartless.  
  
"What're we gonna do???" announced Kaylie.  
  
Sora thought hard to himself. He was thinking so hard, that Kaylie had to save him from being attacked from the heartless Armor.   
  
"Thanks Kaylie, but I've got a plan," Mentioned Sora, "I used to fight with other friends against the heartless, and sometimes, we come up with a big attack that would destroy the heartless easily. So maybe, if you and I--,"  
  
"-Attack the heartless at the same time, we're done with the job!" cited Kaylie.  
  
"Right! Exactly what I was gonna say!" said Sora, giving Kaylie a cheery grin.  
  
Kaylie smiled back and said, "Let's party!" She got up and grabbed her keyblade. Sora followed her and charged a few hits at the heartless with her.   
  
Sora and Kaylie backed up to the walls, slowly walking backwards. Sora looked at Kaylie,  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "Ready."  
  
They nodded at each other and looked at the heartless in the eye. They stood their ground. Just as the heartless was about to give them a big attack, Sora and Kaylie started running fast, at the same speed. Just as they were about to get close to the heartless, they jumped high at the same time and swiped the heartless away. 


	4. The Heartless Are Back

Hey! I'm glad I got some reviewers for my story. I'm glad you liked it, XD  
  
Kingdom*Hearts309: I'm glad you liked it, thanks!  
  
Sapphire Eyes91: Oh, I'm sorry. I don't think I really know you, but I'm glad you liked my fanfic!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They safely landed back down on their feet. They looked at each other with amazement.  
  
"Yahoo!! We did it!!" exclaimed Kaylie.  
  
"Oh yeah!!!" added Sora. They high-fived each other and put away their keyblades.   
  
They walked to the 1st District and they found everyone there! The moogles, the Nephews, and Leon at the mailbox!  
  
"Leon!" they said at the same time. They ran over to Leon and greeted him a hello.  
  
"Well, well, well... look who's back. The one and only keyblade master. Great to have you back Sora." Said Leon.  
  
"Hey Leon!" greeted Leon.  
  
"What's up?" added Kaylie as she lifted herself up on top of the stair rail.   
  
"Actually, we, as in Aerith, Yuffie and I have some good news and some bad news." He explained.  
  
Just as Leon was about to explain, Aerith, Yuffie, and three other people came along.  
  
"Hey! Nice to see you again, keyblade masters!" greeted Yuffie.  
  
"Why, hello again! Especially you Sora, we haven't seen you in a long time!"  
  
Kaylie smiled. "They told me all about you, Sora. That's why I knew your name in the first place." She explained.  
  
Sora smiled back. He looked at Aerith and Yuffie and the other people.  
  
"Who're they?" he asked.  
  
The one in the blonde ponytail answered first. "My name is Terra. Pleased to meet you." She said.  
  
"I'm Zidane! It's a pleasure!" said the guy with the monkey tail.  
  
"And my name's Vivi." Said the short kid with the hat.  
  
"We came here because we found out that Leon was here and that this was the place that they've been before when the heartless attacked our world. Now that the heartless have done it again, we came here and met up with them." explained Terra.  
  
Sora put up a shocked looked on his face. "What d'you mean when you said, 'the heartless have done it again'?" asked Sora.  
  
"That's the bad news, the heartless have attacked all worlds again. And not only that, we believe Ansem's back from the darkness." said Leon.   
  
Sora thought long and hard about the situation. But he went a bit too far.  
  
"Okay, this can't be happening! I finished sealing Kingdom Hearts! The darkness couldn't have just; found a shortcut outta there!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!!" He bellowed. Sora had a face of anger on him. He stormed off somewhere possibly to the alleyways. Aerith, Yuffie, Terra, Zidane, Vivi, and Kaylie all looked stunned.  
  
"He'll be back, he's just stressed out. That's all. Sora's a strong person, he'll be alright." Said Leon.  
  
"Oh, I hope so... he seems like such a sweet young man." Said Aerith.  
  
"Yeah, sweet like a lemon that is!" joked Yuffie.  
  
Kaylie got off the stairwell and said, "I'm hungry. I need to get something to eat."   
  
She walked to the café and bought a donut. She walked around the district for about several minutes, visiting everyone. After she visited the moogles in the Item Synthesizing shop, she spotted Sora sitting alone on top of the nearby building. She only ate half of her donut. She jumped up on the building to catch up to Sora. She walked closer and closer behind him.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" asked Kaylie, startling Sora.  
  
Sora turned around to look up at Kaylie. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said softly.  
  
"You don't sound okay. And plus, you didn't take it okay when Leon said that the heartless were back." She said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Its just that, well... I just hate it that I have to fight off the heartless all over again. I've been so tired after I sealed Kingdom Hearts." Stated Sora.  
  
"Well, then you don't have to do the job again. Alone that is..."  
  
Sora looked at Kaylie. "So, will you come with me to seal the keyholes?" he asked a bit nervously.  
  
Kaylie smiled. "Sure! No problem!" she answered.  
  
They both got up, "Hey, I'm sorry I was well... you know..."  
  
Kaylie laughed a little. "Its okay really. I know you've been feeling a bit under the weather." She said.  
  
They both jumped off the building onto the ground and started walking. They walked towards Leon and everyone else.  
  
"I think we gotta start headin' out to the other worlds. I think it'll be good so I can revisit some old worlds. And see some old friends!" stated Sora.  
  
"Well, then good luck!" said Leon.  
  
"Hope you'll have a great trip!" said Zidane.  
  
"Take care of yourselves!" added Terra.  
  
"Make sure you'll be okay!" insisted Vivi.  
  
"Don't get yourselves into bigger trouble than you two usually do!!" joked Yuffie.  
  
"Be brave! Show us the powers of the keyblade! Keyblade Masters!!" sang Aerith.  
  
Kaylie and Sora said goodbye and walked to the World Exit. They jumped into the cockpit of the gummi ship and flew off to the other worlds.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I know, the Terra(FF6), Zidane & Vivi(FF9) thing doesn't match that well. Well, I think its cuz I couldn't think of anybody else. But I assure, that there will be more FF series characters!  
  
:+:Kaylee Hiwatari:+: 


	5. Chase The Rabbit

They landed their gummi ship at Wonderland. As they jumped down the rabbit hole, they were falling and falling slowly and slowly. As they landed, Kaylie and Sora spotted the White Rabbit.  
  
"Wait--! Remember me? I-" said Sora.   
  
"You remember him?" asked Kaylie.  
  
"Yeah, he's the one who lead me into trouble here." Murmured Sora.  
  
"Well, if he got you into trouble, then c'mon! Let's go!!" she said as she started running after the rabbit.  
  
They ran into the Bizarre Room and saw the rabbit run through the door.  
  
"Shouldn't we catch after him?" asked Kaylie  
  
"Nah. You'll see what I have in mind."  
  
  
  
Sora looked around the room to see if anything was changed, but nothing at all was changed. Sora walked over to the small table, and took one of the small bottles with the blue label. Before he took a drink, he looked at Kaylie. She had a confused look on her face. He smiled cheerfully at her and took a drink out of the bottle. Kaylie raised an eyebrow at him after he finished taking the sip from the bottle.   
  
"Uh-does it taste, good?" she asked stupidly.  
  
"If you think a tuna sandwich, following a strawberry shortcake is good, then yeah, it is." Said Sora.  
  
"Cool! But uh, what was that for anyway?" she asked.  
  
Suddenly, they started shrinking till they were no taller than an index finger. Kaylie looked around to see that it isn't a small world after all.  
  
"Whoa! What in the world was that???" she asked.  
  
"Just something I picked up about a year ago."  
  
"Well, I guess this is a way to get through the door and that hole over there?" she said pointing into the direction to the Queen's palace.  
  
"Follow me right this way!" said Sora.  
  
They ran to the Queen's palace. As they walked in, live-and-walking cards guarded them from passing through with weapons. Kaylie looked up confused at the cards. Sora didn't do anything but pushed them aside. He ran to the Queen's stand. Kaylie followed up with Sora as if she had another I-have-nothing-else-to-do expression. She looked up at the Queen with an eww-she's-ugly look.   
  
"What? You again! What are you doing here? Possibly trying to steal my heart again along with that girl of yours? Or maybe you're just using her as a hostage to lure me into doing a fair trial!" exclaimed the Queen.  
  
Kaylie raised an eyebrow at the Queen of Hearts and said, "What're you talking about anyway? Whatever it is, he's not doing any of that!" pointing at Sora.  
  
The Queen nearly jumped from her seat, "And what does have to mean in your defense?" she said.  
  
"What defense? I was only trying to tell the damn truth!"   
  
Sora took a stand. "Okay, okay... Look, we're just here to find some way to seal the keyholes. Alright? So, if you don't mind-"  
  
"I do mind." The queen said coldly. Sora changed his expression from reasonable to slightly aggravated.  
  
Suddenly, a tune from a bronze kazoo was played in the far corner. A group of cards were joined together.  
  
"What would you doo-oo-oo...?" they sang. Kaylie looked a bit confused, she slightly frowned a bit and looked to the bottom corner of her eyes. Finally, she lit up and recited assumingly,  
  
"For a Klondike bar...?"   
  
The cards sang another note from the kazoo. And then, they sang again.  
  
"What would you doo-oo-oo, for a Klondike bar?"  
  
Kaylie narrowed her bright green eyes and pulled out her keyblade. She got into her offense position and focused at the cards, watching everyone step back. The rabbit, practically fell back from his stand in shock. The queen became furious with Kaylie's actions.  
  
"What I would do, is kick your asses!!" she shouted out loud, for everyone to hear.  
  
Sora's expression on his face turned to confusion to a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing?' look. He sighed a bit and pulled Kaylie back from doing anything dangerous. Sora took out his own keyblade and stepped forward.  
  
"Let me handle this!"  
  
"No! We're a team now, so we'll handle this!!!" said Kaylie, stepping forward with her keyblade.  
  
"GET THEM!!! GET THEM!!!" bellowed the Queen of Hearts.   
  
The two wielders of the keyblade didn't hesitate at all to fight. They just quickly charged at the cards. They fought each of them with every percent of their strength. Sora was still standing, but Kaylie started slowing down. She has never used her keyblade as much as she was experiencing at the moment. Kaylie started getting a bit dizzy. She fought hard in both battles to stay safe, and to stay standing. Unfortunately, she wasn't much of a true keyblade master in both ways. Kaylie's fight was getting really slow, she was so tired, she stopped swiping the cards away from her unintentionally and slowly started falling to the ground.  
  
Just as Sora slashed down a 3-of-Diamonds, he glanced to see if Kaylie was doing well. To his surprise, his jaw dropped and he turned wide-eyed. He rushed over to her aid and carried her on his left shoulder.  
  
"Damn, she's a heavier than I thought!" he thought in his mind.  
  
Sora fought his way to keep the both of them safe from the 52 standing deck, heading to the Lotus Forest. He finally found himself on the forest floor, catching his breath. Kaylie started waking up. As soon as Sora realized that, he simply, plopped her on the ground. Kaylie let out a grunt when she hit the floor. Sora, on the other hand, was still trying to catch some air and sat down on the ground. Kaylie slowly reenergized her body to get up.  
  
"Gee, wouldn't it be more convenient if you would've just sat down and let me roll off?"  
  
"You were heavy! Heavier than I expected!"   
  
"Hey, all I ate was a doughnut back there, its not like I gained like, 80 more pounds or something! Wow."  
  
He turned to her way, "Wow what?"  
  
Kaylie stood up, looking around her. "This place... is... awesome..."   
  
Sora stood up as well and put away his keyblade. "Welcome to Wonderland."  
  
"I would've felt welcome if the royal flush gave us a good greeting."  
  
"C'mon, let's look around. This place hasn't changed since then." 


End file.
